That One Time
by jennthebloody
Summary: I do not own these characters; I'm not as brilliant as Joss Whedon.   Basically this is that "one time" Spike and Angel speak of. I placed it after "The Girl in Question" in S5 of Angel.  Enjoy and reviews please :3


_**1894**_

How could they let that _thing _touch them? Why? Angelus and Spike were more than furious. Ther were hurt, thought they'd never admit to that. Spike was pacing the room, muttering angrily to himself. While Angelus stood there, staring at his now defiled bed.

"I need to kill something," Angelus said to mostly himself.

"I need a bloody drink," Spike replied.

Spike stopped pacing, both of them looking at the other and each nodding in silent agreement. They didn't bother to tell Darla and Drusilla that they were leaving, it didn't matter, and walked out the door.

Stepping out into the night, both pulling on coats as they looked up and down the street. Their eyes looking for something to eat. Someone to kill. Their eyes showing that they were the predator and everyone else was their prey. Spike started to walk towards a pub that was close by. Angelus only followed because he was struck with an idea. Usually he wasn't as careless as Spike was with killing. It was art too him. Excpet now he was just too angry to care. He wanted to tear throats out, they both did. Since they couldn't get to the Immortal, a small massacre will do.

Walking into the pub, looking at each other with dark, murderous smirks before turning to look back at the patrons of the pub. Vamping out and licking their fangs as the glorious screams filled the air. Together they tore through every human in that pub. Blood, bodies and pieces of bodies, covered the floor. Blood covered and satisfied with their work. Spike stepped over bodies, making his way over to the bar and jumping behind it. Grabbing a bottle of liqour and tossing it to Angelus.

"Time to drink, mate," he said with a smirk, then downed half of a bottle himself.

Angelus smirked back at him. This was all what this night was about. Letting go and getting their own form of revenge.

***One hour later***

"I thought she loved me, ya know? But then she just...lets him touch her like that! That's not love!" A drunk Spike ranted on. Angelus, equally drunk, nodded vigorously in agreement, though part of him wanted to hit Spike so he'd shut up.

"He got both of them. Bastard will regret it when he finally faces us!" Angelus said loudly, chugging down another bottle and tossing it away.

Angelus was sitting on top of the bar, while Spike lay on the floor behind it; looking up at the ceiling as he continued to rant.

"I want some sodding revenge now! To _Hell_ with waitin'!" Spike yelled and tried to get up from the floor, only to fail and fall backwards.

Angelus laughed at Spike's struggle to get up off the floor. The alcohol was going to his head, causing him to have an idea that he probably wouldn't have if he were sober. Looking down at Spike, no longer thinking and hopping off the bar to help Spike stand up. Spike was about to thank him but was stopped by Angelus' lips crashing against his. Too shocked to push him away at first but then snaps out of it and shoves Angelus back.

"The bloody hell are you doing?"

Angelus was breathing heavily, but smirked at Spike's response. "Getting revenge," he stated simply, but lust seemed to be lingering behind those two words.

Spike stood there, for what seemed like another lifetime, staring at Angelus. Then his brain shut off all logical thought, he grabbed and kissed Angelus roughly. Quickly, their clothes were being torn off of each other. Angelus pushed Spike against the bar, pressing their bodies close together. This wasn't about finding out what they liked. This was purely drunk, lust filledd and angry sex. Nothing else was important.

Angelus quickly turned Spike around, bending him over so his chest was pressed against the bar before putting his stiffened cock between Spike's cheeks. Finding his entrance and pushing his way inside, fast and hard. Loud moans escaped both of them. Wasting no time, Angelus began to thrust into Spike. His hands gripping Spike's hips, pulling him back onto him with every forward thrust. Their loud moans and growls of pleasure filled the pub. Spike began stroking himself at the same pace of Angelus' thrusts. When Angelus suddenly slowed the thrusts for a moment, Spike saw it as an opening and reached back, pushing Angelus away. Angelus fell back into the now empty shelves behind the bar, looking taken back by Spike's sudden change in dominance.

Spike smirked and grabbed Angelus, making him bend over the bar now. Slamming his cock into Angelus roughly, causing the older vampire to cry out in pleasure. Completely submitting to him now. Spike was thrusting into Angelus ruthlessly, reaching under him and stroking his cock in unison with his thrusts. Leaning forward so his thrusts would push deeper into Angelus. Their grunting and moaning got louder as they both got closer to climax. Breath hitching at the same time. Spike pulled out and Angelus reached back to stroke him while Spike continued to stroke Angelus. With loud grunts, almost sounding like the pure animal in them, they both exploded onto the floor of the pub.

Both breathing heavily and trying to regain themselves as they got on their clothes in silence. As they went to leave, Angelus grabbed Spike's shoulder to stop him.

"We never speak of this," he said sternly.

Spike nodded once in agreement and they walked out of the bloody and destroyed pub together. Heading back to the women they had just gotten, what they called _revenge_, on.


End file.
